Heroic Mysterious Beauty
by Maroon Cross
Summary: "It's a Zombie Apocalypse; where the undead come back to life and start eating the living." Miku Hatsune, a loner with a dark past and a surprising secret. Saving others and struggling to survive, she gains the love of many. Luka Megurine, a popular high school student willing to do whatever it takes to get to know the tealette, falls for her. Futa-Miku x Luka x Large Yuri Harem.
1. Beginning Of The End

**Disclaimer**: I don't own High School Of The Dead, nor Vocaloid. The plot was based off of **xxxxOTaKu4LiFexxxx's** story of '**Weakness**' and will hold many similar Elements. **Check out their story, as it holds a Futa-Miku x Luka x Yuri Harem along with a High School Of The Dead Yuri harem**. It's because of **4DaLuvOfFutanari** and **KitsuneToRyuu** that I'm liking this stuff more and more. xD

**Rated**: Rated M. (For a reason, yes? ;3)

**Pairings**: Futa-Miku x Luka x Yuri Harem ((**Vocaloid**) Luka Megurine, Lily Masuda, Neru Akita, Yukari Yuzuki, Aria, Haku Yowane, Meiko Sakine, Miki, Gumi Megpoid, SeeU, etc. (**High School Of The Dead**) Saya Takagi, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Rika Minami, Shizuka Marikawa, Yuriko Takagi (You'll see. And she's sexai~!), etc.), Mikuo x Kaito, Takeshi x Yuuki Miku.

**Elements**: Cross-Over (Yes, this is Official.), Vocaloid, Highschool Of The Dead.

**Plot**: Miku's the 'Mysterious Girl' of Class A, a loner since Elementary. No one knows a lot about her, except that she always comes to school late and that she lives with her gay brother; Mikuo. She's the 'Mystic Beauty,' as even her sexuality isn't know to anyone either. Luka Megurine, the school's most popular 'Queen.' While being known as 'Mature yet Playful,' Luka is an open Cosplayer and has many fans because of that. The pink haired Queen had always been curious of Miku since the first day of school, and with the zombie apocalypse giving her a chance, she takes it.

What happens though, is that while helping many others survive; the tealette makes them fall for her.

**Warning**: Yuri, Yaoi, Twincest, Futa, Blood and Gore, Action, Adventure, Romance, Harem, and Mature Scenes.

**Notes/Tags**: Cunning!Miku, Intelligent!Miku, Sly!Miku, Clever!Miku, Futa!Miku, Suave!Miku, Womanizer!Miku, Mysterious!Miku, Cosplayer!Luka, Flirty!Luka, Heroic!Miku, Patient!Miku. Laidback!Miku, Lazy!Miku, Friendly!Miku, Badass!Miku, Fit!Miku, Loner!Miku, Crazy!Miku (And many, many more.)

This is one of my dirtier pieces of work, and it's also a first experience for me since I'm writing it with multiple people in a romance after one. xD Hopefully I do well, and feedback is appreciated. Yes, it's another Zombie-Fic.

* * *

**Beginning Of The End**

Mr. Kamui cleared his throat, his brief yet heated conversation with Mr. Kiyoteru. "Excuse me, Class. While I'm away, Ms. Hayashi shall be the responsible for you. This will be study hall. Understood?"

The students nodded, chorusing a quick 'Hai!' before turning to chat with one another once the two teachers closed the door.

"What do you think happened?"

"I hope school gets out early now because of this!"

"Geez, what's with all the hype? There's probably just a clogged toilet or something."

As she grumbled, a teal haired girl glanced out the window with a sigh. It was a perfect day to be cloud gazing, or to just take a nice walk outside to enjoy nature... She was interrupted from her thoughts when the door slid open once more, a certain red headed woman having her sitting straighter. Ms. Kyoko Hayashi was one of the youngest teachers; being only 20 when she started working Fujimi High School.

Personally, the tealette thought that the young woman could have picked a better school. However, she was glad that the red haired teacher was there, judging how she was a beauty of her own.

Her red hair was loose and flowing down to mid-back, a single strand of red was on each side and framing her heart-shaped face. Her plump lips covered in red lipstick, the same shade as her hair. Her honey brown eyes looked confidently at the students, and were framed by black wired glasses that seemed to enchant her beauty even more. A white lab coat covered her yellow blouse and black pencil skirt, her black lacy bra poking out slightly through the dip of her cleavage. All in all, she was one of the school's hottest teachers.

Scratch that.

_The_ school's hottest teacher; seeing how she's the only female teacher the school has. The teal haired teen was soaking in these features discreetly, yawning as stretched her arms.

This was Miku Hatsune, the school's Lone and Mystic Beauty. Her intimidation factor was only there due to the aura around her, which she herself didn't even seem to notice as she laid her head back onto her desk.

"You know, I think you've done enough sleeping this morning, Miku." An amused voice said from her front, and as she let out a quiet moan the sixteen year old raised her head to glare at the smirking pinkette in front of her. "What do you want, Megurine-san?" Luka Megurine, the school's most popular and desired student. Deemed as a 'Queen' her fanbase was practically the whole school body.

Sans Miku, of course.

The older woman pouted, having the students around them swooning.

"What? I can't want to hang out with my new friend?" She retorted, moving to sit on the tealette's desk. Her legs were on either side of the loner's head, and as to make things not as lewd as it'd look, Miku raised her head to stare at the woman in front of her quizzically.

"We've just spent the whole day yesterday, what more do you want?" A crooked grin made it's way on her lips as she placed a hand behind her neck. "Megurine-san, it's pointless to have a conversation when there is nothing talk about." She drawled, lazily drawing invisible patterns on the slivers of skin that the pinkette's thighs left open.

"Morning, Luka-chan, Hatsune-san..." Lily smiled, moving to take a seat with the two. Miku glanced at her, leaning back onto her chair before smiling back politely at the blond. "Yo, Masuda-san. What's up?" She asked, using an arm to cover her eyes. Lily grinned, "Nothing much, but has anyone told you that you have an attitude to sway hearts?"

Raising a teal eyebrow, the tealette shrugged. "I've been told that by some people, but I don't hear it often." She replied truthfully, lulling her head onto Luka's lap as she sighed. "I know that I'm tired as hell though..."

"**Students must remain in their rooms at all times, there are minor issues happening and will be fixed shortly. I repeat-**" A door slamming open echoed from the background, a groan came from the speakers. "**W-What are you doing in here? This is a private r-AHHHHHH! STAY THE FUCK AWAY! M-Mons-!**"

White sound played, and one could hear the teacher screaming along with disturbing chewing sounds as something grunted. Miku raised her head, expression blank before she grasped at Luka's and Lily's hands. The two tensed, glancing at her in shock before getting blown back. The rest of their classmates were screaming, charging for the doors as the herded through.

"What are you doing? We need to get out of here!" Lily shouted over all the hype, blue eyes wide with fear. Teal orbs narrowed, "So charging out without a plan is smart? Think about it, if we are in a mob of people there is a less chance of survival due to restricted movement. We could lose each other easily, and everyone would use anyone if it meant survival."

As she looked around, she frowned when she saw the teacher wasn't there also. '_Fucking pussy..._' She thought in distaste, her mind had something else to say though.

'_Oh? But you like to be fucking that pussy don't you?_'

A blush made it's way onto the younger woman's cheeks as she shook her head, ridding herself of such thoughts.

"C'mon, let's go look for weapons before going anywhere. From what I think is going on; we're going to need them if we want to survive." She said grimly, walking quietly to the door and glancing out. "Empty... Good." As she stepped into the halls she motioned for the other two to follow her. She was glad she worn the males uniform; it would have been troublesome running in a skirt when she has a certain appendage between her legs.

As Miku ran towards the Clubs Supplies closets, she paused to glance around at what was happening within her school. She closed her eyes; "I knew it..."

Luka looked at her in shock, "Knew what? What the hell is going on?" She tried to push forward and in front of the tealette, and immediately gasped in horror. Bodies were everywhere, various limbs and parts missing as other things shuffled about. The undead eyes' were white, the iris a pale grey as they limped about. A girl screamed in horror before one bit her on the neck, her crimson liquid pooling underneath her as she gushed out blood.

Lily winced, looking away as she held her mouth.

The teal haired loner sighed; looking away from the carnage to continue on to their location.

"It's a Zombie Apocalypse; where the undead come to life and start eating the living. An infection."

* * *

**Notice:** I know this is short, compared to Otaku-kun's chapters but hey, it's a start. :D The next chapter won't be filled with so many announcements like this one was, as the words on the top were taking over most of the first chapter. ^w^"

Anyway, leave a review? Please? I'd like to know if people want me to continue this or not, since it'd be pretty motivating to know that there are readers who like this. :3

I know this story is going to be a challenge though; so let's see if I can succeed. ;D

Anywho, thanks for reading!

-**Maroon Cross**


	2. Meeting Saeko's Group

**Disclaimer**: I don't own High School Of The Dead, nor Vocaloid. The plot was based off of **xxxxOTaKu4LiFexxxx's** story of '**Weakness**' and will hold many similar Elements. **Check out their story, as it holds a Futa-Miku x Luka x Yuri Harem along with a High School Of The Dead Yuri harem**.

**Rated**: Rated M.

**Pairings**: Futa-Miku x Luka x Yuri Harem ((**Vocaloid**) Luka Megurine, Lily Masuda, Neru Akita, Yukari Yuzuki, Aria, Haku Yowane, Meiko Sakine, Miki, Gumi Megpoid, SeeU, etc. (**High School Of The Dead**) Saya Takagi, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Rika Minami, Shizuka Marikawa, Yuriko Takagi (You'll see. And she's sexai~!), etc.), Mikuo x Kaito, Takeshi x Yuuki Miku.

**Elements**: Cross-Over (Yes, this is Official.), Vocaloid, Highschool Of The Dead.

**What happens though, is that while helping many others survive; the tealette makes them fall for her.**

**Warning**: Yuri, Yaoi, Twincest, Futa, Blood and Gore, Action, Adventure, Romance, Harem, and Mature Scenes. Heavy Language.

**Notes/Tags**: Cunning!Miku, Intelligent!Miku, Sly!Miku, Clever!Miku, Futa!Miku, Suave!Miku, Womanizer!Miku, Mysterious!Miku, Cosplayer!Luka, Flirty!Luka, Heroic!Miku, Patient!Miku. Laidback!Miku, Lazy!Miku, Friendly!Miku, Badass!Miku, Fit!Miku, Loner!Miku, Crazy!Miku (And many, many more.)

***Story Note**: There is a reason to why Takashi's the 'bad guy' here. One: Because everyone makes Shido the bad guy (he will be as well.) and Two: Because Takashi is never the bad guy in other people's fics. C'mon! Show something different! And a little side-note is because I'm not a big Takashi fan. ^^;

* * *

**Meeting Saeko's Group**

"Here, take this."

A bat was handed to Luka, and her eyes hardened once she held it. "This... really is happening?" She asked cautiously, afraid of what might end up appearing at just around the corner. Lily sighed, gripping onto her own metal bat as she glanced around herself. "What do you think, Luka?" She winced at a particularly loud screech.

"Alright, let's go." Miku ordered, bringing a metal hockey stick up to her shoulders. On her hip was a crowbar, and she had a flare gun tucked into her shirt. The two mature looking women looked at her, raising an eyebrow in question. The tealette shrugged, walking forward before motioning they stick behind her. "These... These _things_ for lack of better word seem to always go after the loudest... _meal_. I'm thinking a little research is in order, just to see if they really are blind."

The pinkette gasped, looking miffed at what the younger was mentioning. "So... you want to be bait is what your saying?" The teal haired girl shook her head, lowering her voice to a whisper once she heard the groans of her enemies. "I'm saying that we test this out with something disposable, like throwing a rock at a window to see if they follow..."

The group of three were outside now, rushing along to the teachers room. Miku picked up a pebble, moving to hug the school's wall before gesturing that the two do the same. Once they were hidden, she stuck her head out before throwing the pebble at one of the zombies head before ducking back and waiting. Her blood pounded in her ears, and even if she didn't show it; she was scared.

Looking behind at her other newly made friends she sighed, eyes showing their sadness. '_They are both still too fresh for this..._' She knew death. They were practically best friends in her childhood.

Her teal eyes turned back, blinking in surprise when the zombie she hit didn't even react.

Nodding at her head at the knowledge, she picked up another small rock and looked at her surroundings; grinning at the sight of a turned over car. '_How the fuck did that happen anyway?_' She held in her sweatdrop, closing one eye as she aimed straight for the unbroken window.

***Crack***

***Shatter***

As the alarm rang out, she ducked her head once more as the zombies in the area started to shuffle around. She sadly noted that one of them was the hot teacher she was checking out just moments ago, Kyoko. '_Shame... she would have been **such** a good_ lay...' She shook her head again, cursing at the distracting thoughts that kept popping up.

When the dead all started grabbing at the car, Miku grabbed her group and moved. They rushed along once again, sweeping any of the things in their way to the side as they reached the teacher's lounge. As the tealette sighed in relief, she reached for the door at attempted to open it...

***Chink***

She cursed under her breath, taking a hair pin from the back of her head and bending it. "What are you doing?" Lily asked, eyes wide as she kept her guard up. "Picking dish lock." Her voice was slightly muffled due to the pin in her mouth before she smirked. "I bet the people in there barricaded the door, smart move. Too bad they don't know I've been coming..." She chuckled, pushing the door open once the clink told her it was open.

It took some time to get the door open, but once she did she had a wooden sword pointed straight at her face.

A violet haired beauty had her narrowed gaze on her, her bokken held in both hands as she glared. "Now, now... That isn't a way to greet someone is it...?" The tealette raised her hands, but couldn't help but roll her eyes while letting her retort come through.

The woman in front steadied her grip on her hilt, not saying anything. "Busujima-san! There's no need for violence!" The nurse came in, and she was tugging at the purple haired wanna be samurai's arm.

There were two more men, and two other women in the background. They grabbed their weapons, looking warily at the three before them. Luka pulled Miku back while Lily glared, the atmosphere was tense as they stared each other off.

...

It was silent for minutes as all they did was stare, waiting for the other to make a move. The only sounds they actually heard was the nurse talking to Ms. Purple.

"I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot... My name is Miku Hatsune, 16 and student of Class A. Freshmen." Miku lowered her hockey stick, dropping it to the ground before bowing before the larger group. Luka and Lily looked at the display the younger was doing, and quickly did so as they saw the other group starting to relax.

"I'm Luka Megurine, 18 and student of Class A. For Seniors." Luka was the pink haired Queen everyone's heard about and who everyone loves. She has long flowing pink hair that reaches her waist, and funnily enough, her and the purple haired woman in front of them had the same bangs. Her blue eyes were a soft tone, and her body made her very well known in school. She was one of the most wanted women.

"Lily Masuda. 19. Student of Class A. Senior." Lily's tone was clipped, clearly not enjoying about doing this. Her long blond hair reached her thighs, and her blue eyes were a shade deeper than Luka's. Her body was a lot more slimmer than Luka's, as her waist was more petite. She had slightly bigger breast than her best friend, and was another one of the most wanted women in the school.

Lowering her weapon, Saeko pursed her lips before nodding as the three stood up once more. "I'm Saeko Busujima, Class B for Sophomores. 17. Sorry for almost killing you." Miku knew she wasn't though; the purplette had this gleam in her eyes when her life was threatened. It was well hidden, but she still saw it.

Saeko was known as a Sword Princess. She had long hair the same style as the pinkette's but longer, even their bodies were of the same structure. There had been rumors that Luka and Saeko were somehow related, but those were shot down when the two confirmed that they weren't. She was wanted as well, and was almost as well known as the pink haired woman.

"Ah! I'm Shizuka Marikawa, the nurse." Her bubbly attitude took the heavy atmosphere away, and Miku nodded; glad that the tense that everyone felt was gone. The nurse had long blond hair that was tied at the bottom; which reached her knees. Her yellow eyes sparkled with tiredness and a slight fear, but she kept smiling. Everyone knew the nurse.

Everyone.

A black haired teen stepped forward, and instantly, Miku didn't like him. His black hair was spiked, and his brown eyes shone confidently as he introduced himself. He glared at her. "Takashi Komuro, I'm 17. Nice to see you again, Hatsune." He hissed at her, Miku growled back. "Is that how you greet your sister, you dumbfuck?"

The rest of the occupants looked dumbfounded, and the fat boy next to Takashi growled. "Don't say that about Miku-tan!" He shoved the other, moving to stand next to the tealette as she gapped. "Kohta-chan? Holy shit! Thank God, your alive!" She hugged him with one arm, keeping her stare onto her brother.

"What the hell is going on?"

Another pink haired woman spoke up, her orange eyes framed with her glasses. She had long pink haired tied into two ponytails, not unlike Miku's own. That was Saya Takagi, and like the nurse, she was known. She was the school's genius, and was another of the school's most wanted; even when she's haughty. Her body was slim, and she was well endowed like all the other females in the room.

"Takashi...?" A light brown haired female spoke up, her body was just like Saya's. She was known as one of the lower wanted females since she was taken, but... it seems she's single now. Her hair had a small ponytail like bun in the back of her head, she had an ahoge and her bangs covered her forehead. The rest of her hair fell to her waist, her eyes a honey brown. Rei Miyamoto.

Takashi sneered, looking away. "It's my bastardized sister..." He grumbled, tossing the teal haired teen another glare. Miku growled louder, her eyes burning holes into her half brother. "Your father is the fucker who raped my mother!." She snapped, the tension returning once more inside the room.

"My dad didn't do shit!"

"Oh, really?! Say that to his fucking records! He's nothing more but a coward! He's not a man. What man forces themselves upon a woman?!"

The brown haired teen growled, grabbing his metal bat before charging forward. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" There was so much malice and hate in his voice, everyone just watched on in shock. Saya snapped out of it when she finally processed what was going to happen; "Stop! Komuro!" As the metal weapon was about to collide with the tealette, she braced herself for impact. She wouldn't cower away, and besides; he was showing his true self to the rest of his friends.

...

As a couple seconds passed by, the sound of the bat hitting the floor reverberated through the room. Takashi gasped, keeping his glare on his sister. "Why are you protecting that... that thing?! Do you even know how fucked up she really is. She's a-!" He was silenced when she pointed her weapon at him, her ice blue eyes narrowed once more as she gazed at a man she thought to be a good leader.

"If it's her secret; then it's a secret. But what you did is highly inappropriate." Even though she didn't raise her voice, it still cut into him due to the edge around it.

"Busujima-san-!" He was cut off again when Saeko lowered her blade to glare at him, her face full of disgust at his actions. "I don't want to hear it..." She whispered, shaking her head before turning to Shizuka. The nurse looked horrified, and rushed to the younger girl to check for wounds. "Once we see that she's ok, we can get the keys and leave..."

She trailed off, and Saya took over as she looked away from the pitiable man. "We've already seen the news, so we'll check on our families first before doing anything drastic. We'll take the buses." She pushed her glasses up her nose, "Who lives closest?" Miku raised her hand, smiling sheepishly at the nurse working on her before answering.

"I don't have any parents left now for sure, but I have some equipment that'll help for sure." It was true. Her mother was killed during the rape, and she never had a father. She only had a little brother, Ryuto Hatsune, who she planned to find later on. The others didn't need to know that though.

Rei stayed quiet, pondering on what she'd just seen happen in front of her.

* * *

**Notice:** I went shopping today. I know that isn't important, but while shopping I had the urge to write. I know I say things like it'll take a while to update because in my basic reality; it does. But the urge didn't go away, and so this came into fruition.

Again, it's not so long and I apologize for that. But I couldn't think of anything else to type up since it's all for the next chapter.

Thanks for reading, and leave a review? Please? For me? :3 *Puppy eyes*

**-Maroon Cross**

Ps) Yes, Takashi is one of the protagonist along with Shido in my story. Spice things up a little. How Kohta knows Miku will be revealed next chapter too, so see you all later! :D


	3. Escaping

**Disclaimer**: I don't own High School Of The Dead, nor Vocaloid. The plot was based off of **xxxxOTaKu4LiFexxxx's** story of '**Weakness**' and will hold many similar Elements. **Check out their story, as it holds a Futa-Miku x Luka x Yuri Harem along with a High School Of The Dead Yuri harem**.

**Rated**: Rated M.

**Pairings**: Futa-Miku x Luka x Yuri Harem ((**Vocaloid**) Luka Megurine, Lily Masuda, Neru Akita, Yukari Yuzuki, Aria, Haku Yowane, Meiko Sakine, Miki, Gumi Megpoid, SeeU, etc. (**High School Of The Dead**) Saya Takagi, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Rika Minami, Shizuka Marikawa, Yuriko Takagi (You'll see. And she's sexai~!), etc.), Mikuo x Kaito, Rin x Len. (I took Takashi out, couldn't find a way to implement it in the story.)

**Elements**: Cross-Over (Yes, this is Official.), Vocaloid, Highschool Of The Dead.

**What happens though, is that while helping many others survive; the tealette makes them fall for her.**

**Warning**: Yuri, Yaoi, Twincest, Futa, Blood and Gore, Action, Adventure, Romance, Harem, and Mature Scenes. Heavy Language.

**Notes/Tags**: Cunning!Miku, Intelligent!Miku, Sly!Miku, Clever!Miku, Futa!Miku, Suave!Miku, Womanizer!Miku, Mysterious!Miku, Cosplayer!Luka, Flirty!Luka, Heroic!Miku, Patient!Miku. Laidback!Miku, Lazy!Miku, Friendly!Miku, Badass!Miku, Fit!Miku, Loner!Miku, Crazy!Miku (And many, many more.)

* * *

**Escaping**

"Alright, here's the plan. We'll take shelter at Hatsune-san's place till we've gathered more info on what's happening. We'll get as much resources as we need, and then head out in search for family and better shelter. We clear?" Saya pushed her glasses up her nose; glancing at everyone as she pointed at the paper on the table in front of her.

After the scene that Takeshi caused, they've all been weary of the black haired teen while making sure the group was ok with everything that's happened. Miku grinned; "We can actually stay at my place for a while, my family actually has a pretty well known financial system. From my mothers side of course." She finished, not wanting her half brother to think the fortune was his. Her teal eyes barely went to his direction as she sighed. "I bought a lot of junk that I thought I wouldn't need unless a really big emergency came. Now seems like a good time to use it."

Luka nodded from her position behind her, seeing how the tealette was using the older as a pillow. "I'm fine as well, me and Lily have been living together. We're both orphans, and there's nothing really valuable in our apartment. We always bring them inside of our bags." The pinkette waved her satchel around. Her blond best friend shrugged when all eyes flicked to her. "What? It's true..."

Rei stood a distance away from her former crush, thinking back to what Hisashi had told her of Komuro.

'_Be careful, Rei... I know me and Komuro are best friends, but I always feel like there was something... something cynical about him. Don't be surprised if anything happens; and be sure to avoid him!_'

She shuffled discreetly next to the teal haired freshman, making sure her brother didn't see her or else he'd end up exploding like last time. Unknown to her though; Miku had seen her efforts and sighed. She knew this would have happened, was what ran through her mind as she tugged gently at the older's hand. Surprised, Rei walked forward a couple steps tensed before relaxing once she noticed Komuro hadn't noticed and smiled.

She wasn't dating Hisashi; even though he always wanted to be more. She had been getting information out of him, and he knew it as well. He took advantage of it though, and did nothing when the rumors started to happen.

"After my place where do we go?"

Shizuka raised her hand, a ditzy smile on her face. "I have a friend who lives by the same street Miku-chan's house is at. We can go there after and then head to someone else's place."

Nodding, Miku pursed her lips at the plan while Saya grinned. "That'd be pretty good actually, but we have to be careful of strays we meet on the way..."

"Don't worry; those strays aren't coming with us."

One would think Takashi would have aimed that at his own half-sister; but it was actually the tealette who said it. "Unless you truly know them, they aren't coming with us."

As the others stared curiously at her she shrugged, "We don't know if we can trust them. We can't take everyone either since food and supplies would diminish a lot quicker. It's a must."

Slowly, logic came to mind. It's true. They'd end up dying faster if there were more mouths to feed and more people to care for, especially if they were the elderly or children. Takashi's jaw dropped, his surprised stare aimed at his half-sister as he retorted. Apparently, he had the same thought.

"What if they need us to survive? What would we do then? We can't leave them to die! We can save them!"

"We can't save everybody. They'd need us, but we would never actually need dead weight holding us back."

"There are people out there who can help us, what about them?"

"They could all have interior motives! Think! If the civilians couldn't have survived, who would? Criminals, the people who know how to fight and survive, psychos... What would all the older more lewd men do if they managed to join our group? Gain our trust? He could easily over throw us, rape us, destroy us from the inside out. That'd be on _your_ head, since you would have wanted to save them. _I_ for the other hand, would let them rot."

The harshness to her words caused the group to flinch, yet they knew where she was coming from. Takashi had a good heart, but he never really thought anything out clearly. He was a bull aiming for the red flag, doing nothing but charging as another person pulls the strings, pulling them into a dance that the victim wasn't even aware they were in.

Her half-brother was at a loss, clenching his fist as he glared at the ground, and at anyone who dared to move as he was in his 'moods.'

"She's right..."

Kohta whispered, moving to stand next to his close friend. Komuro bit his lower lip, holding in an insult that was ready to fire off. Instead, he asked a question. "Why the hell are you always siding with _her_? You don't even know each other!"

The Otaku's eyes narrowed, "Yes, I do know Mi-Mi-chan. She's the one who stopped Shido from bullying me. She's the one who played games with me when I was down. She's the one who motivated me to keep on getting up when people knocked me down. She's the one who actually cares for me, aside from my family!"

He brought his nail gun up, aiming right between the other man's eyes as he growled threateningly. "She's the one I'm willing to put my life on the line protecting, as it's my time to return the favor!"

"Enough, dammit! It's like every couple minutes there has to be a fight!"

Shizuka pushed Kohta's arm down, turning her heated gaze to Takashi as she spoke. "We aren't even out of this building yet, so please, just be patient as I would like to be alive and out of this mess!"

The nurse huffed, moving to sit back down onto her chair as she crossed her arms. She unknowingly killed the tense atmosphere, as Komuro was ignored while the others giggled at the blond's charade.

"So then, to the bus?"

Miku asked, grinning lopsidedly. The others glanced at one another, and nodded back. They were all determined to get out of there alive, with each other no matter what it takes.

"To the bus!"

* * *

"Fuck! There's so many!"

"Don't stop, Hatsune-san! We'll get surrounded if you try to take down each and every one of them!"

Saeko responded to the tealette's shout, bringing her wooden sword up as she bashed in the undead's brains. She glanced back to the others, watching as Kohta protected Saya and Rei watching his back. She smiled softly before a flash of black caught her eye, and she whipped around to see Takashi run towards his half-sister with his bat raised.

Eyes narrowing, she ran forward only to stop when she saw him smash his weapon into one of the zombies close to the teal haired girl.

Glancing at her savior, Miku gave a curt nod before smiling. "Thanks..."

"No problem."

Seems like the two half-siblings still have some sort of relation with each other that doesn't involve hate...

Nodding at what she saw, she looked behind her at Shizuka and grabbed the blond's hand before they broke out into a run. She grabbed onto Saya's hand with her free hand and pulled them as hard as she could towards the bus before pushing them in when the nurse opened the door.

"C'mon! Get in, get in!"

Miku called out to the others, a green and brown blur having her head reeling as she turned to stare. "Meiko! Gumi! Over here!" She called out, pushing the things before them back. She saw the green haired student turn before charging her way, the brunette following her lead as they killed their way through the crowd.

"Thanks, Miku-chan..."

"Just get in... I'm glad you are both ok."

When they entered the bus, the teal haired loner was the last one to get on before Shizuka could start driving. As she got into the vehicle, the doors shut as she heard the pleas of others outside.

"Wait for us!"

"Don't leave us here!"

"Please, save us!"

The group turned to the small herd of people outside, being lead by none other then the most despised teacher. It was Mr. Shido.

Narrowing her teal orbs, she felt someone tug at her sleeve. She turned, facing Rei as she growled. "Don't let that man on the bus...!" Pursing her lips, she turned to look at the group running towards them and then at their driver.

"Drive, Shizuka. Now."

Surprised by the demand, the blond immediately began to start the engine just as the small group that Shido lead was banging on the glass door. "Let us in! Let us in, please!"

They pleaded out, using their fists to try and bash the thing open. Shido stood there, pupils dilated as he stared at the people in the bus through the window. He was in shock. They were supposed to let them in, what kind of heartless monsters left others there to die? The last thing the teacher saw was one Hatsune Miku's smirk before the bus rammed out of the school grounds and onto the streets.

As soon as they turned the corner, Takashi hounded on her.

"What were you thinking? We could have saved them!"

"At what price, Komuro? Shido is a _slime_. He would do whatever it takes to get what he wanted, and I'm pretty sure he would have tried to control us. Tame the 'crazy' teenagers who don't know anything about the world! We don't need that sorry little shit holding us down, nor do we need his pitiful followers. They are as good as dead, and we have a higher chance at survival."

He clenched his fists after her mini speech, and as he stood, Rei stood up as well.

"Komuro... Don't."

Closing his honey-brown eyes shut, he breathed in deeply before settling himself at the end of the bus. "Don't bother me..."

Miku laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it. Now I think it's time for introductions, don't you think?"

* * *

**A/N**- Sorry for taking a while, got busy with other stuff and couldn't really write anything. ^^; The next chapter will have the introductions in more detail, and the ride to Miku's house along with a little surprise.

It's not really long, but it's all I could think of. I hoped you enjoyed, so thanks for reading! Leave a review? What do you like about it or what you want to see happen I guess...?

-**Maroon Cross**.

Might take a while for an update, and I know I take forever. Sorry! D:


End file.
